Lucy Graham Blanc
Lucy Graham Blanc is a 32-year-old wizard from the Town of St. Eden. She is one of the granddaughters of Reanald Atlomus Blanc, along with her older sister, Alex Graham Blanc. She is the one who assisted the Revolutionary Army to overthrow seven countries, which belonged to the World Government, since she was 22 until she was 28. Lucy has become Steppens D. Storm's wife since she was 20, and both have a daughter named Steppens Graham Emile. Personal Information * Eyes color: Blue * Hair color: Blonde * Skin color: White * Family: ** Reanald Atlomus Blanc (grandfather) (deceased) ** Sean Aminiol Blanc (father) ** Unknown mother (deceased) ** Alex Graham Blanc (first sister) ** Helena Graham Blanc (second sister) ** Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (brother-in-law) (deceased) ** Nick Graham Steppens (nephew) ** Steppens D. Jackal (brother-in-law) (deceased) ** Thomas Steppens (brother-in-law) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Ellie (sister-in-law) ** Steppens D. Storm (brother-in-law, husband) ** Steppens Graham Emile (daughter) Appearances She is a tall, slim woman with the height of 213 cm and weighs 150 and one third pounds. Her hair is long and wavy and often tied to be the fishtail. She has an oval face, straight nose and thin lips. On her ears, she wore a pair of purple crystal earrings. In the event of "The Pieces and Battles of the School", she wore a blue laced sweater with some small flowers on a horizontal line. On her right wrist, she puts her wand inside her sleeves. She also wears a dark blue jeans and a pair of red sandals (sometimes) or a pair of red (or hot pink) high heels, or a pair of black sneakers. She also wore a dark green trenchcoat with two lines of buttons. After timeskip, she is seen wearing a beige dress with exposed left shoulder, while the right shoulder is covered with a long silk sleeve; a belt with a brown bow tie on it, and a pair of gladiator sandals. Another of her outfits consists of a dark green double-sleeved hoodie, a black skirt with dark stripe on the edge, a pair of black sneakers and a pair of black stockings. Power, abilities and weapons Lucy is an exceptional wizard (witch), as the result of her ability to call a meteor with her wand and perform hundreds of different spells and charms in daily things and fighting. This is because her grandfather (headmaster), Reanald Atlomus Blanc, taught her magic secretly throughout her five years of school. Upon she went to R.A.S., she chose to study geography and navigating skills. Thus she is considered as "one of the talented navigators of the world". History Trivia * Lucy's post-timeskip outfit was inspired from an outfit worn by a Vietnamese singer in a Vietnamese-American concert named Paris By Night, which is produced by Thuy Nga Productions. ** Moreover, the Paris By Night ''installment in which the outfit originated from is the 95th one with the Vietnamese name: ''"Cảm Ơn Cuộc Đời" ''("Thank the Life" ''in English) Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Wizard Category:South Blue Characters Category:Navigator Category:Human Category:Female Category:Poneglyph Reader Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Revolutionary